


love, or something like it

by setosdarkness



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Belial - Freeform, Canon Timeline, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Possessive Behavior, implied lucisan, like... very dirty lol, that should be cover all warnings lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: Every single aspect of Faa-san should belong to him and him alone.





	love, or something like it

**Author's Note:**

> ...i will never get over the fact that the only one Belial uses “-san” with is Lucilius asdfghj;as him going faa-san, faa-san! is so moe *v*
> 
> that said, hi, ofc my first contribution to the gbf fandom is belial-san thirsting.

He’s the archangel of cunning. So he thinks and thinks and thinks, of ways on how he can help Faa-san, on how he can ensnare Faa-san’s interest when all he’s really obsessed about is knowledge, and recently, ensuring that he can destroy the gods above for even daring to think that he’s someone who can be toyed with, that he’s someone who can be included in their plans.

To be honest—pfft, him, honest?—he doesn’t really care if he has to be an obedient, subservient subordinate, all pure smiles and tender-hearted gazes. There’s Lucifer’s favorite pet to emulate, after all. It can be fun, acting like Sandy, all wide-eyed pining and furtive glances.

He can be gloomy like Sarry too. He can all righteous like Mikey. He can be the most serious student who can answer all the questions and bring forth various points of discussion. He can be anything, as long as it’s of use to Faa-san, as long as it’s something that can snag even a second, a microsecond, of Faa-san’s attention.

If he cannot be anything that Faa-san wants, he can be anything that Faa-san needs instead.

And that’s how it forms, his desire to drawl out seductive words, his thinly-veiled lust simmering in each gesture, in each sound out of his mouth.

Because Faa-san’s reactions are entirely too _fun_ to watch.

The fact that Faa-san even deigns to _react_ , even if it’s nearly negligible… even if it’s just a micromillimeter of furrow in those eyebrows… even if it’s sometimes just to kick him in disdain…

Anything and everything is something that Faa-san gives him.

Even if it’s Lucifer who’s the closest to perfection that exists—it’s Belial who’s allowed in Faa-san’s private quarters. It’s Belial who sees all of Faa-san’s plans, who receives all of the hidden orders, who tastes his everything.

He wants to be the one to make Faa-san laugh and he also wants to be the one to make Faa-san kneel in despair.

Every single aspect of Faa-san should belong to him and him alone.

With his left hand, Belial caresses the glass encasement that holds Faa-san’s head. With his right hand, Belial furiously brings himself to full hardness, squeezing at the base of his cock whenever he comes close.

Ah.

For Faa-san’s sake, he can stay in this teetering edge of ecstasy for one, two, three thousand years. For Faa-san’s sake, he can stop himself from outright crossing the line of dragging the tip of his excitement over those thin lips that are always curled in disdain, from plugging the other’s nose with his scent so that when he finally wakes up, he can breathe him in. For Faa-san’s sake, he can limit himself to just rutting against the glass, smearing pearly liquid over and over against the cold barrier.

For Faa-san’s sake, he can satiate his lust with everything else, so that when he’s in front of him, he can be the perfect archangel of cunning who follows all of his plans.

Ah.

Love truly is a mass of contradictions.


End file.
